Derretendo o Gelo
by Rafinha M
Summary: [NC17 DG]Controlese Malfoy! ordena a si mesmo, a cada cinco minutos. Mas o que poderia fazer se ela parecia o provocar? Trabalhar com a ruiva o dia todo estava o enlouquecendo, será que enfim o fogo estava derretendo o gelo?


**Parte I -** **Quando o gelo derrete...

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy trabalhava há dois anos no Ministério da Magia, não por necessidade, mas por querer algo de novo em sua vida de regalias. Era Investigador Criminal, e tinha muito êxito com isso, era um dos melhores em sua área, juntamente com a sua parceira, Virgínia Weasley.

Por mais que houvessem muitas razões para odiá-la, sabia que quem a conhecesse acabaria por se deixar levar por aqueles olhos cristalizados e puros, era como se ela tivesse um imã, que atraía as pessoas ao seu redor. Enquanto ele conseguia um raciocínio lógico e frio, ela abordava de outras maneiras, sempre passando a imagem dócil, não fazendo as pessoas desconfiarem de sua verdadeira intenção, de seu trabalho.

Claro que quando entrou nessa área, não gostou de saber que seria uma Weasley a supervisioná-lo, não a considerava qualificada, tampouco útil. Mas não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade que estavam lhe dando, já que entraria em sua área, sem passar por outras, o que o nome Malfoy não consegue, sempre pensava nisso ao lembrar do início de sua carreira. O mais engraçado era quando ele e Gina, ficavam implicando um com o outro, ambos sabiam que juntos é que conseguiam ser imbatíveis, separados não seria o mesmo.

Três anos tendo-a como parceira, depois de ela o ter supervisionado por um ano e quase terem se matado. Agora, ela fazia parte de sua vida, não só no escritório de trabalho, mas em tudo. Era Virgínia que passava os fins de semana em sua casa, que reclamava de suas roupas, e às vezes implicava com algumas de suas "amigas", sempre dizendo que ele poderia escolher uma que não parecesse uma boneca de plástico. Ele ria, no fundo ela tinha muita razão no que dizia. Era como se fossem irmãos, tinham um carinho mútuo, apesar de saber que nem sempre a via como uma irmã, havia desejo carnal, como não haveria? Ela possuía métodos ardilosos de tortura.

Aqueles óculos que ela usava tão raramente. Como ela ficava linda com eles, quase como uma professora. Ela ficava deliciosamente respeitável, um ar de superioridade irresistível. Ele criava histórias inteiras em sua mente com aqueles óculos. Mas isso era só o começo... O começo de sua tortura diária.

Havia as saias... Aquelas deliciosas saias bem cortadas, deixando antever apenas o necessário para incendiar as suas fantasias. Qualquer homem normal tremeria com aquelas saias... Como ela andava sexy quando as vestia, aquele vai e vêm de tecido enroscando-se em suas pernas, o modo como elas se amoldavam tão perfeitamente ao seu corpo...

E quando ela resolvia usar aquelas benditas camisas três quartos? Parecia provocação, aqueles botões abertos displicentemente, criando um decote que mais excitava a sua imaginação do que mostrava... Aqueles delicados botões que pareciam sussurrar frases lascivas só para ele... E quando ela esticava os braços podia ver a barriga lisa e sardenta dela, o que o fazia com que fosse à loucura em instantes...

Pensando em uma forma de afastar esses pensamentos quase que impróprios com a sua parceira, foi tomar um banho frio, pra ver se conseguia controlar os ânimos. E no caminho nem se deu conta de um vulto deitado em sua cama, debaixo de sua coberta.

Já se passava das oito da noite, e não fazia idéia no que ia pedir para o jantar, estava cansado, e as sete, oito, nove horas de trabalho com a Weasley, sem poder tocá-la, beijá-la, senti-la... era um suplicio muito grande, um teste de auto-controle.

Depois do banho, a caminho da cozinha, ele de novo não reparou no vulto em seu quarto. Era um vulto paciente que o esperou voltar da cozinha com uma cerveja amanteigada em mãos, sentar em seu sofá de couro de dragão e ouvir os sussurros vindos de seu quarto.

- Ohh... Malfoy...vem cá um pouquinho...

A reação dele foi inesperada: pegou a varinha que estava em cima da mesa da sala e foi cuidadosamente até o quarto. A voz cessara.

"_Pronto, era tudo que me faltava depois de um dia cheio: invasores no meu apartamento! Será que eles não tiram folga? Se bem que... Êpa, eu conheço essa voz... Não pode ser...". _

E era. Deitada em sua cama, vestindo uma diáfana camisa de seda branca, esperando pacientemente por ele, estava Virgínia Weasley.

- Não pode ser... - Suas palavras escaparam quase num sussurro. - Como você veio parar aqui!

- Eu cheguei agora há pouco. Fiquei te esperando para discutirmos o caso como combinamos, lembra?

-Le-lembro. - Ele conseguiu controlar sua voz, mesmo diante da visão tentadora, afinal era uma Malfoy. - A gente combinou de discutir isso ainda hoje, e você foi embora antes e disse que passava aqui mais tarde...

- Como você demorou pra chegar eu vim descansar um pouco, espero que não se importe...

- Não, claro que não... A cama é sua, digo, a cama é minha e sua, digo, deita na minha cama, ahn... bem...

- Já entendi, já entendi! Já podemos começar a trabalhar, então? Mesmo que eu goste de sua cama, pois ela é bem confortável, precisamos trabalhar. - ele engoliu a seco, ao ouvi-la dizer essas poucas palavras.

"_Trabalhar! O que ela quer dizer com isso? Trabalhar o quê? O caso, Draco! O caso! Ou você acha que é outra coisa? Aaaacho... Não! Tenho que para de pensar nisso, A Weasley deitada na minha cama é uma coisa normal... Normal!" _

- Malfoy, você vem ou não? Os arquivos já estão aqui na sala...

Ela já tinha ido calmamente até lá e ele nem percebera.

- Ahn? Já vou! - Aquilo ia ser mais duro do que ele pensava...

* * *

Pronto, pra sua felicidade ela colocara os óculos. Ela os colocara lentamente, deixando-o saborear cada segundo. Ah, a maneira tão sexy de ajeitá-los com a ponta dos dedos... Os movimentos que fazia com a boca enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pela armação, o jeito como ela prendia mechas de cabelo com eles que depois caíam displicentemente... Era hipnotizante. 

Ela pegou uma das pastas e passou a ler o conteúdo com atenção. Era doce e ao mesmo tempo cruel a tortura de fitá-la enquanto ela lia calmamente os arquivos e analisava as fotos. Sem dúvida, ela lembrava uma professora, uma daquelas professoras de escola das quais, os garotos sentem medo e atração, daquelas que punem meninos maus e...

"_Pense no trabalho esqueça essas fantasias, por Salazar!"_

- Malfoy, me passa aquelas fotos? – pediu gentilmente ajeitando a blusa.

_"Fotos, arquivos, o que você quiser, uma noite de amor..."._

Afastou os pensamentos mais uma vez e murmurou um "claro".

Como que querendo fazer uma demonstração ao vivo e sem cortes do vídeo "Como tirar seu parceiro do sério", ela ronronou um "obrigada" e começou a se ajeitar no sofá. Só podia ser de propósito: ela sentara-se agora ao seu lado completamente esparramada, sua cabeça encostando-se no braço do sofá e suas pernas estiradas em quase toda a sua extensão.

Pelo menos ela tivera piedade e não colocara suas pernas em seu colo.

- Está confortável aí?

Ela não tirou os olhos da pasta em suas mãos, a resposta vindo doce e distraída.

- Sim! – disse com um leve sorriso na face.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior. Ela não tinha sentimentos? Não entendia que para ele era um suplício vê-la esparramada em seu sofá, seu próprio sofá?

- Poderia fazer alguma coisa para melhor servir-la?- O tom era propositadamente irônico, numa tentativa de tirar a atenção dela do arquivo que estava lendo. Ela pareceu não reparar.

- Ahn? Ah, sim, minhas pernas estão caindo do sofá, posso colocá-las em cima de você?

Pronto, o auto-controle fora pro espaço. A frase era inocente, sem dúvida, mas a simples junção de palavras "minhas pernas - em cima - de você" era muito comprometedora. Ela estaria tentando passar uma mensagem subliminar, para usar seu jargão conspiratório? Não podia ser, ele devia ter ouvido errado.

- O quê?- tentou em vão controlar sua respiração, diante de tudo. Enquanto ela permanecia alheia a tudo que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Ohh, Draco... Não entendeu, não? Tão esperto para algumas coisas... Tão desligado para outras. - E fingiu um tom de reprimenda, olhando-o por cima das lentes. Os olhos amendoados brilhavam. Os prateados perdiam-se.

-Lógico, coloca as pernas em cima de mim, os braços, o que quiser... - respondeu calmamente.

Ele conseguiu o que queria, ela havia parado de ler o arquivo em suas mãos e agora o encarava.

-Você não agüentaria. – disse de forma desdenhosa, ao que ele respondeu:

- O que? Você? – retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Você não agüentaria o peso. – argumentou facilmente.

- Gina, eu agüentaria te carregar para qualquer lugar... - não conseguiu conter a malícia ao dizer isso.

- Quem falou em carregar? – indagou a ruiva.

- Quem falou em braços e pernas?

Eles se olharam, estranhando-se.

-Trabalhar com o meu braço e minhas penas em cima de você seria bem cansativo.

Ele entendeu o que ela estava falando, e se puniu por isso, quase corando, mas ainda era uma Malfoy.

- E você, do que estava falando, afinal?- Era uma chance preciosa de deixá-lo sem graça, e ele sentiu que ela não poderia perdê-la. Ou não. Ele precisava ganhar tempo.

-Naquela vez em que estávamos na Antártida, você deve se lembrar bem... - Isso, chame a atenção dela para alguma outra coisa, escape da armadilha. _"Ah, Draco Malfoy, esses anos de criação Malfoy estão vindo a calhar." _-... eu te carreguei. Eu agüento o seu peso.

Gina colocara as pernas distraidamente sobre o colo dele, no sofá. Ele engoliu em seco. "_Por que justo hoje essa mulher tem que vir de saia? Por que não aquelas calças castas e compridas? Por quê?"_

Ela o tirou misericordiosamente do inferno de pensamentos e fantasias em que ele se afundara, quando falou novamente.

_  
- _É verdade... - parecia pensativa ao falar.

"_Oh, não! Esse farfalhar da camisa de seda de novo, não! Sai de mim, tentação macia e branca!"._

_- _E houve várias outras vezes... – ele completou.

_"Isso, lembre daquelas situações apavorantes em que ela precisou de você, daquelas vezes em que temeu perdê-la... Humm, isso mesmo, pensamentos puros e desprovidos de segundas intenções bloqueando essa imaginação selvagem. Opa, selvagem, Volta, Malfoy, volta!"_

_  
- _Bom, de qualquer maneira, eu não agüentaria carregar você. –respondeu ela depois de um tempo, ajeitando as madeixas ruivas.

Ele a encarou, por um instante temendo que ela pudesse ler pensamentos. Do que ela estava falando, mesmo? Ah, sim, de carregá-lo. _"Essa ruivinha me carregando no colo... Volta, homem, volta!"._

- Sabe como é, você é muito grande e minhas mãos não dariam conta de te pegar. - Ela disse gesticulando.

Ele engoliu em seco e teve plena certeza de que fora audível não apenas na sala, mas em todo o prédio.

- As suas mãos... me pegando! Por que elas fariam isso? Digo, eu não sou tão grande, quer dizer, sempre há um jeito e...

- Malfoy, você está bem?

- Ahn, sim, claro, lógico. – "_Droga, respondi rápido demais! Acalme-se já, Draco! Ela é apenas uma mulher, não uma terrorista!"._

- Então por que parece que está assim tão distante, como se não estivesse compreendendo nada do que digo.

Como que para demonstrar a sua preocupação, ela o cutucou na perna com a ponta dos pés.

- Isso é sono?

_"Meu Merlin, eu não vou sair vivo daqui hoje...".

* * *

_

Ela lhe dera algum descanso, e a próxima hora passou tranqüila.

"Tranqüila! A quem eu quero enganar? Essa mulher está deitada praticamente em cima de mim, esses óculos estão me deixando louco, essa saia que teima em subir cada vez que ela se ajeita no sofá e essa camisa de seda...".

Ele fingia que lia a sua cópia da pasta contendo as informações do caso que investigavam, mas a espiava por cima do arquivo com olhos ávidos. Quando, de tempos em tempos, ela o olhava, ele rapidamente voltava para o arquivo, cobrindo engenhosamente o seu rosto com ele.

"_... essa camisa de seda me lembra cada vez mais que esses botões foram feitos exclusivamente para serem arrancados com os meus dentes! Céus, até parece que eles mediram esses botões, tamanho M, tamanho Malfoy..."._

_  
_Ele riu. Ela o encarou.

- Perdi algum detalhe interessante, Draco?

- Não, estava apenas pensando no tamanho de algumas coisas.

_"Dahn!"_ Ele se estapeou mentalmente. _"É o ato falho do século, senhoras e senhores!"  
_  
- Espero que não no tamanho de certas partes da anatomia que mudam de tamanho...

Ele sentiu que não ficara apenas vermelho, ficara roxo. Sentiu seu rosto queimando. Fora pego completamente  
desprevenido. Como ela descobrira que havia certas partes da anatomia sendo provocadas naquele exato momento? Ela descobrira, só podia ser isso. Não sabia o que dizer, então se limitou a olhá-la.

Ela o olhava, inocente.

- Não venha me dizer que você acredita que esse homem tenha realmente a capacidade de modificar o tamanho de suas mãos para usá-las como chave de cofre! Isso seria um feitiço estúpido, que qualquer adolescente faria.

_" O caso! O caso! Ela está falando do caso!"  
_  
-Não, não acredito nisso.

- E não vai compartilhar qual é a sua espantosa teoria para o que houve no assalto?

Como é que ela sabia exatamente como pegá-lo daquele jeito? Ele estivera tão entretido reparando em cada detalhe do corpo delicioso e escultural dela, tão perdidamente apaixonado pelo suave movimento da camisa branca, as marés da saia, que subia, subia, e que ela de repente arrumava, que esquecera de pelo menos ler a pasta em suas mãos. Tinha apenas uma vaga idéia sobre o que se tratava.

- Assim você me ofende, insinuando que tenho teorias absurdas.

_"Boa! Parta para o ataque, faça-a sentir-se culpada. Ganhe algum tempo!"  
_

- Não falei nada disso, e você sabe. Bom, deixe-me começar, então, senhor paranóia em pessoa.

Ele sorriu. Ela também. Ele se ajeitou no sofá e ela se amoldou novamente ao seu redor, tocando suavemente com suas pernas e pés descalços toda a extensão das pernas e coxas dele. Ele engoliu em seco. Ela não reparou e continuou falando:

- Planejaram o que houve durante muito tempo, fizeram todo um plano de ataque para chegar ao objetivo. - Ele acenou para que ela continuasse.

- O mandante ordena aos outros companheiros para que entrem no banco e distraíam a atenção dos duendes.. Ele segue para o cofre. - ele observava abobado o raciocínio dela. - Então esse homem chega até o alvo enquanto o resto do bando fica tomando conta dos duendes. Ele passa à abertura do cofre em si. Cuidadosamente ele apalpa o orifício onde a chave mágica deve entrar...

"_Apalpa! Orifício!"  
_

- ... procurando por uma fenda por onde possa passar o seu grande trunfo, a varinha, que ele usará para lançar o feitiço de destranca.

Ainda que estivesse um clima agradável no apartamento, Malfoy sentiu gotas de suor se formarem em sua testa. Aquela mulher estava definitivamente acabando com ele.

- Só que ele não tem como saber se a varinha irá se encaixar perfeitamente na pequena abertura da chave...

"_Ai, ela vai notar o que eu tô passando aqui, ela vai notar!"_

- Malfoy, não está um pouco quente pra você se cobrir com essa manta?

Ele fez que não rapidamente com a cabeça, talvez com ênfase demais. Ele continuou olhando-a, entre assustado  
e compenetrado.

- Bom, continuando... Ele nunca colocou a varinha lá, então não sabe se irá caber ou não. O que ele faz a seguir? Ele começa a medição, minuciosamente passando os dedos pelo orifício, até estar completamente certo de que além de não haver feitiço de proteção, terá certeza que a varinha entrará lá facilmente e não será quebrada com nenhum encantamento.

Ele tremia incontrolavelmente, a sua única sorte era ela encarar isso como frio.

- Você está me acompanhando?

De novo, ele acenou rapidamente.

- Mas ele deve ser inserido com cuidado, pois a abertura do cofre é delicada, além de sensíveis ao toque. Pois os duendes são criaturas muito espertas para serem tão facilmente enganadas.

_"Ai meu Deus... Eu prometo, solenemente, nesse momento, jamais cobiçar minha parceira novamente. Prometo honrar ao nome Malfoy..."_

- ... uma vez que a varinha esteja lá dentro, ele deverá tirá-la várias vezes para que o feitiço possa acertar todos os lados que deverão para destrancar o cofre...

_"... prometo me lembrar de quinze em quinze minutos, não, segundos, que ela é minha parceira e não devemos estragar uma amizade de tantos anos com um relacionamento animal, digo, pessoal..." _

- ... e nesse movimento de tirar e colocar, destravando. Ele terá que ir cada vez mais rápido, já que  
os duendes irão chegar logo. E esse é o problema, como ele saberá que feitiço usar?

_"CÉUS! Chega! Eu não vou agüentar mais isso!"  
_

- E eis que: tchã-rãm! Eles chegam às portas do paraíso, o tesouro é todo deles! E nós ainda não descobrimos que tipo de maldição fora lançada, apesar de sabermos que seja quem for que tenha o feito, conhecia perfeitamente o lugar.

Ele levantou bruscamente do sofá, quase a derrubando no chão. Suas pernas caíram no espaço que ele deixara vago.

- Gina, lembrei que amanhã cedo tenho uma reunião, você se importa se eu for pra cama? Não, né? Que bom, com licença!

Do sofá, onde ela começava a se ajeitar depois da queda, ela falou em um tom baixo:

- Posso ir junto?

- O QUÊ! - Ele nem tentara mais disfarçar o que se passava. Ela que pensasse o que quisesse, a verdade é que ele havia chegado ao seu limite.

- À reunião...

- Ahn? Lógico, lógico, claro. - Ele respondeu mais calmo.

- E pra cama também...

Ela sorriu, triunfante. Ele a olhou, embasbacado. Ela era, sem dúvida, diabólica. Se havia conseguido destruí-lo sem fazer um movimento extremo sequer, o que o aguardaria aquela noite dali pra frente? Com certeza não restaria muito de Draco Malfoy no dia seguinte para contar a história...

Sim, ela sabia o tempo todo. E a noite estava apenas começando...

Empurrou-a contra o sofá não se importando com mais nada, sentia sua pele pegar fogo e queria poder suprir toda essa vontade guardada. Já podia imaginar-se dentro dela, o que o fazia ficar ainda mais excitado.

Passou a mão por entre as madeixas ruivas, e olhava no fundo dos olhos amendoados, vendo que eles brilhavam como fogo, brilhavam somente para ele. Sorriu.

Mesmo que sentisse a luxuria invadir cada poro de seu corpo, sabia que com ela tudo era especial, mesmo que o desejo predominasse, não podia agir como um completo animal, mas estava ficando impossível com as mãos quentes dela invadindo a sua calça, passando as mãos _lá, _mas um pouco e ele teria um orgasmo.

_- Eu quero que você faça amor comigo de uma maneira que nunca fez com nenhuma de suas amantes_. – ela murmurou colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, que estava sentado. Puxou os cabelos loiros, e passou a língua de leve na orelha dele.

Ele cariciava os quadris dela, levantando a saia por vezes, enquanto os lábios roçavam o colo branco. Virgínia gemia baixo em seu ouvido e as unhas longas arranhavam o abdômen definido dele.

Draco ergueu-se com ela no colo, o que a fez soltar um gemido de excitação. As pernas dela estavam em volta de sua cintura, e ela já sentia _como _ele a desejava.

Chutou a porta com os pés e a jogou na cama, sem muita delicadeza. Essa sorria, enquanto se jogava em cima dele e sentava em sua cintura:

- Eu sempre imaginei ficar por cima de você, literalmente. – ele sorria, embasbacado com a reação selvagem e quente dela, que arrancou-lhe a blusa , fazendo botões voarem por todo o quarto.

Ele inverteu as posições segurando as mãos dela no alto. Roçou o corpo no dela, fazendo-a delirar com a pressão no baixo ventre, ele conseguia ver-lhes os bicos dos seios eriçados, implorando para serem experimentados. Beijou o pescoço, queria deixar marcas, queria mostra que ela era dele, feita pra ele.

Puxou-a fazendo com que ela ficasse em seu colo, ambos sentados. Começou a morder o pescoço dela, e acariciar o seio esquerdo, sentindo-o cada vez mais duro de excitação. Ela arfava e tremia aos toques dele, era a vez de Draco brincar com ela. Com as diversas sensações que ele podia proporcionar. Na cama ele era imbatível, e isso Virgínia logo descobriria.

Elevou um pouco o corpo dela de modo a ter uma visão agradável dos seios da ruiva. Passou a língua no colo, e sem conseguir se controlar, mordeu o mamilo, o que a fez gritar de prazer, estimulando-o a arrancar a blusa de seda com os dentes, como sempre imaginou.

Agora tinha a visão que sempre sonhara: seios rijos e rosados . Acariciou de leve, vendo-os se arrepiar com o toque. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, como se para aproveitar cada momentos, aquele toque frio em sua pele quente... Ele não se contentou em só olhar, logo estava com a boca em volta deles, passando a língua, sentindo a textura deles, o gosto... Apertava-a contra o seu corpo, e chupava um dos seus de forma selvagem, enquanto a outra mão, a puxava pelos quadris. Ela gemia e puxava os cabelos dele, como que para ditar o ritmo.

Draco jogou a ruiva na cama, dessa vez com mais sutileza, reparando nas sardas impregnadas no corpo dela, uma trilha de pontinho que o fazia perder a cabeça_. Até onde a ruivinha têm sardas?_

_  
_Arrancou a saia, e começou a beijar o ventre, que parecia cada vez mais extasiada, ela puxou as mão brancas e grandes de Draco para seu rosto, enquanto ele levantava seu olhar, e entendeu o que Gina queria. Iniciou um beijo calmo, apreciando o gosto daqueles lábios pequenos e quentes, que fazia com que suas pernas tremessem.

Em uma jogada rápida ela inverteu as posições, jogando os cabelos para trás. Ele não pôde reagir, a imagem a sua frente lembrava a de uma deusa. A luz da lua que invadia o quarto dava àquela pele branca um tom azulado e as sardas completavam o encanto, era como se visse o paraíso.

A ruiva inclinou o corpo, fazendo com que se encaixassem ainda mais, para deixá-lo ainda mais louco com o movimento nada sutil. Tirou as calças do loiro e arranhou as pernas dele de leve, passando os dedos pelas virilha, provocando-o ao máximo. Sorriu ao ver a glande despontar pra fora da cueca negra. Passou as mãos delicadamente, ajeitando o pênis. Que latejava cada vez mais

Retirou a ultima peça dele, e acariciou toda a extensão do membro à sua frente, parecia uma criança extasiada ao ver um novo presente. Ela começou a movimentar as mãos de cima para baixo, de forma ritmada, enquanto ele segurava os lençóis e seus olhos semi cerrados o deixavam ainda mais tentador.

Em um ato inesperado, ela sentou-se nos joelhos dele e passou a língua de leve pela glande e fechou os olhos. Começou o movimento de vem e vai, chupando até onde podia caber em sua boca. Ele parecia não agüentar por muito tempo e ela sabia, logo e o loiro a puxou pelos cabelos. Prendendo seu corpo ao dele, tentando em vão se acalmar, mas seu membro continuava pulsante, pronto para o ataque.

Ele girou, deixando o seu corpo por cima do dela, que por vezes tentava colocar as mãos onde não devia...

Draco desceu com os lábios até a barriga lisa dela, mordendo e deixando marcas, que seriam vistas no dia seguinte, queria demonstrar que também sabia brincar, e como sabia!

- Está sentindo? – disse assim que desceu os dedos entre as pernas dela.

Ela estava úmida e preparada, mas ele queria mais, queria fazê-la sentir tudo que ele estava vivenciando. Queria poder retribuir a tudo. Então, estimulou-a com a língua e por vezes introduzia o dedo, o que fazia com a ruiva arcasse. Seus dedos agora faziam movimentos circulares, para acompanhar a língua que parecia estar viciada no gosto que ela tinha.

Virgínia estava suada, e se debatia no mesmo ritmo em que era estimulada. Estava chegando em seu ápice, e ele não parecia querer parar, continuou...

Até ela segurar firme o lençol e gemer... Havia tido um orgasmo, mas esse seria apenas o primeiro se dependesse dele.

Não podendo mais se controlar, eles se atacaram, e com um beijo avassalador, ele começou a penetrá-la, sentindo a pele grudar na dela. A noite estava bem quente...

Começou o movimento de vai e vem, e dava estocadas lentas e profundas, o que a fazia puxar seus cabelos, nunca pensou que iria gostar tanto disso. Ele trocou de posição para que ela pudesse cavalgar em cima dele, como uma amazona. Ela subia e descia em cima do seu pênis e rebolava de forma descontrolada. Os cabelos ruivos molhados pelo suor, e os olhos fechados, tomados pelo prazer, o faziam tremer a cada movimento.

Por vezes ela arrefecia, como que para segurar ainda mais o instante, como se não quisesse acabar nunca. Como ela fazia isso! Ele estava sedento... Ela parecia saber ao certo como fazer com que Draco quisesse cada vez mais.

Continuou até sentir que ele já não conseguiria mais se controlar, então mais uma vez inverteram a posição, agora era ele quem ditava, e impunha o ritmo, como quisesse. Logo, o loiro começara a aumentar o ritmo, ela como que para se estabilizar, passara as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Mexendo-se como podia debaixo do corpo másculo e torneado dele. Estavam se movimentando de forma acelerada e única. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto e as costas dele já estavam marcadas pelas unhas dela. Mas ele nem parecia se importar, isso era até mais um estímulo.

O ritmo era cada vez mais alucinante e estava quase impossível de se mexer dentro dela, contudo ele queria mais, e via que ela já estava quase lá. A cama fazia barulho, devido aos movimentos bruscos, de repente um alto gemido foi ouvido. Gina havia chegado ao seu limite, e mordia de leve o lábio inferior, enquanto seu corpo tremia e se arrepiava.

Ele continuou até sentir-se tomado por uma onda de calor que fazia com que cada parte se relaxasse, entrando em puro êxtase... Preencheu a ruiva com o seu fruto, e tombou seu corpo em cima dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos.

Ficaram abraçados, sentindo a presença um do outro. Ele não acreditava que seu dia acabaria em uma cama com a sua parceira. Por mais que sempre desejasse isso... O silêncio entre eles, a respiração voltando a normalidade, e o cheiro dela impregnado em seu corpo, como sabia que o seu estaria no dela.

Ela que agora estava de lado, abraçada ao corpo dele, acariciando o peito dele, disse em um sussurro:

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de você... – ele sorriu.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, apesar de você ter me feito passar por cada coisa nesses últimos tempos. – ela sorriu.

- Você sempre tão esperto, não perceber o que era óbvio. Chega a ser engraçado.

- Ok, eu me rendo, eu me rendo! – disse levantando as mãos.

- Ainda bem, porque eu ainda não acabei de te torturar... –ele sorriu e continuaram a noite.

Draco estava entregue, não se importava mais como seria dali para frente, se eles ficariam juntos ou não. O mais importante era senti-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, ver as diversas cores do mundo nos olhos dela, ver o sue sorriso, sentir em sua pele o cheiro que tanto o perturbava... Em todo minuto que pudesse... Queria ser completo, queria tê-la em seus braços. Não eram mais parceiros de trabalho, nem Malfoy e Weasley, eram apenas Draco e Gina...

Fim?

* * *

_**N/B: **Eu não imagino coisa mais perfeita que isso! E__u juro que vou te dar sonífero pra vc escrever assim coisas tão hilárias e fofas, Rafa, quando vc tiver sem ânimo pra escrever, vou sim! Ah, eu já repeti tanto, tanto, tanto o quanto amei essa fic, o quanto ela me conquistou, que já ta quase virando clichê!_

_Mando beijos, peço reviews para o povo que lê, afinal, que outro jeito de venerá-la?_

_Te amo!_

_Sua beta, Ly.

* * *

_

_**Nota de uma leitora intrometida:**_

_Owwwww... você conseguiu! Bela NC! E eu não sabia que você podia ser tão Perva! Hahahahahahaahahahahahahha_

_Notou que meus parênteses diminuíram na hora H da coisa né, então... eu nem tinha comentários! Hauhauhauahua_

_Muito boa mesmo! Está de parabéns._

_Aliás, vai publicar onde? Quando? Vai ter capa? Eu tenho uma foto da Cíntia nua aqui (nem se assuste... não é escandalosa, mas faz muito marmanjo ter imaginação fértil igual a do Draco!)._

_Bjuuss! Kah

* * *

_

_**N/l**: uau..menina.. o que foi isso! Amei essa sua fic! Cada detalhe.. de arrepiar! E com certeza dar inveja! Ah, se eu tivesse um Malfoy. Auhauahuahauhaua..! Bjoksss Ginny Malfoy

* * *

_

**N/A:** Oi Gente! "com muita vergonha". Pra quem já lê as minhas fics, sabe que essa não é a primeira vez que escrevo uma nc-17, mas a primeira one-short nc (nossa! Acho que nem existe essa categoria, mas...). Ela é inspirada em outra fic, que não lembro o nome, mas é do "x-file", que eles são parceiros também e tudo mais. Se alguém souber me avisa!Mas a outra fic nem era nc... Se bem que essa aqui também nem é tão nc...rsrs. Estou super feliz e estou me "sentindo", não pela fic, mas pelo apoio. Perceberam que há três notas antes da minha? Então, são das minhas lindas que me apoiaram horrores, e me aturaram. A minha beta sempre amada e presente Ly anne Black, a Pequena Kah (com seus parênteses coloridos, rsrs) e a Ginny Malfoy (que fez a betagem também, e me ajudou um muitão). Há outras pessoas que devo mencionar aqui como, a lindinha mor da Camy (Arwen Mione), que passou uma slash pra eu ler bem na hora que eu escrevia o finalzinho, o que me inspirou muito, a Lou Malfoy e a Angelina Michelle que leram e me deixaram com vergonha, rsrs. E a Fabri Malfoy que fez aniversário ontem, feliz aniversário de novo!Amo muito vocês todas! E é dedicada pra cada uma de vocês (um pedacinho pra cada...rsrs)!E se você leu até aqui, e acho a idéia no mínimo engraçada, mande uma review, ou eu me jogo da janela e não faço continuação... "saí assobiando"

Amigas obrigada! "faz reverência"

Bjinhos,

Rafinha Malfoy.(por que eu tenho muitos nicks? rsrsrs).


End file.
